Password Protection: An OSSLT Love Story With Derek And Portia
by OSSLTMASTER
Summary: THIS IS THE FIRST AND ONLY FIC I WILL WRITE ON THIS SITE Portia is upset that she messed up her slideshow. Derek helps her calm down. THIS FIC IS HIGHLY NSFW DEREK AND PORTIA ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18. TONY DOES NOT PARTICIPATE IN SEXUAL ACTIVITY.


"...so remember our three tips: make a difficult password, change it often, and never use it for multiple sites!" Portia finished.

"That's all from us. See you guys around!" said Derek, as Portia unplugged their iPad.

The two left the classroom and walked outside, where Portia leaned on the walls of the school, visibly upset.

"Hey, keep your head up. You did just fine," said Derek.

"I keep screwing up. Earlier I dropped the iPad and disconnected it, and just now I kept looking at the screen." she responded. "Shit."

Derek attempted to console her. "Portia. They're in the seventh grade. It's not like they know how to critique a PowerPoint."

"Well, the teacher is marking it, and she was looking at me weird! Not to mention how I said "exciting 18th anniversary" instead of 19th."

"Yeah, but does it really matter that much? It's not like you're going to fail over it, right?" Derek questioned.

"I made the same mistakes three times, Derek. And this is my CPT for this course."  
Derek paused to think. Portia was smart—smarter than him, he might admit—but it might bring her mark down from her typical 95 to a 90 if she was right.

"Portia...I don't know what to say. I made some mistakes too. Ultimately, we did our best, right?" he said in an attempt to reason with her. "We can't change it now. You're my friend, and it feels terrible to hear you upset like this."

"Thanks, Derek, but I just really wish—"

Derek interrupted her with a sudden kiss on the lips. Portia's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. She and Derek were pretty close to being in an "official" relationship, but had not kissed yet.

Portia's frown turned into a small smirk. "Did you kiss me because you love me, or because you want me to shut up?"

"A little bit of both," Derek admitted. "My house is just a block away, if you want to, uh, continue with this."

"Oh, certainly. Why don't you carry me? I'm tired." Portia stroked Derek's face seductively. She knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine." Derek lifted her off the ground, but only made it to the concrete behind a portable before he roughly dropped Portia.

Portia grinned. "Well, I guess we'll just have to do it here."

Portia bent over to Derek's pants and undid his belt, and his pants. "Wait a second, aren't you afraid someone might see us?" Derek asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm not too concerned. Students aren't supposed to be back here anyways," said Portia, as she removed Derek's pants and underwear to reveal his penis, already erect. "Oh—you wanted this to happen, didn't you?"

"Uh, kinda, yeah," Derek admitted sheepishly. "Go slowly, won't you?"

"Don't count on it," said Portia as she took off her glasses, lowered her face to Derek's member, and began to cover it with her mouth.

Derek convulsed as Portia's pink lips stroked his cactus. She started slowly but firmly, and she was enjoying it as much as him.

"Mmm~ it's so biiig, oh my God," Portia exclaimed after taking a quick breath.

Portia continued sucking on his penis, poking her cheek with his foreskin, not even stopping for breath. She briefly stopped, to caress it with her tongue, lubricating his cock, Derek closed his eyes in pleasure, unable to believe that Portia was really giving him the best—and so far, the only—blowjob of his life.

Before she could resume, Derek pulled off her shirt to reveal her bare breasts and stomach.

"You...didn't wear a bra today?" Derek asked. "I rarely do," Portia responded. She lowered her head to go in for another round but Derek put a hand on her breast to stop her. "Take off your pants, too." Portia happily obliged, and took off her yoga pants and pantyhose.

"Now that I did what you wanted, you do what I want. Lie down and take your pants all the way off," Portia commanded. Derek placed himself on the floor, his buttocks gracing the concrete. "Now what?"

"Now you do whatever you want," Portia said as she crawled her pussy onto his pecker and began to bounce.

Derek, a virgin up until recently, allowed his dick to drown in her cunt. She rode his cock like a horse, and her perfect breasts bounced in the air as she did so. Derek pulled her closer to him and put her left breast into his mouth.

Portia squeezed her eyes shut from the double stimulus of Derek's cock inside her and his lips on her tits. "Fuck, that's perfect, I can't believe you're a virgin…"

"I'm just doing what I want," Derek replied as he groped Portia's breasts with his mouth and hands.

Portia continued riding his dick passionately, her walls colliding with Derek's hammer. She let out moans of excitement as she continued, and didn't have any plans of slowing down until Derek moaned softly.

"Get off, get off, get off, hurry!" Derek exclaimed urgently.

Portia climbed off of Derek's penis confusedly. "Why? Is a teacher nearby?" She was confused until Derek ejaculated all over her face unexpectedly, accompanied by a groan from Derek. "O-oh, that's why."

"My friends keep telling me that I should either bring condoms or pull out, and I forgot condoms," Derek admitted sheepishly. "Child support is expensive, even in Canada."

Portia licked the cum off of her face. "Mmm, I guess that's fair. So, we done here?"  
"Not yet," said Derek. He stood up and grabbed Portia's big ass. "I want a round of being in control, too."

"Oh, you dirty boy! Another round?" she replied, genuinely surprised that Derek was ready for another round. She turned around, placed her hands on the wall, and showed Derek her ass, ready to receive.

Derek plunged his dong inside of her cunt, eliciting indistinct noises of pleasure from Portia. He slapped her ass, and then kissed her neck to compensate for the pain.

As Derek kept thrusting, Portia's moaning became higher and higher pitched. "God—shit—I'm gonna cum!" she exclaimed, but Derek sped up even more instead of slowing down.

Portia virtually exploded with pleasure, letting out a shriek of pure ecstasy. Her vagina trembled and squirted, and the sensory experience made Derek cum yet again. This time, he didn't have the chance to pull out, but neither of them cared.

Derek grabbed her breasts, kissed her back, and guided both of them to the ground, where they laid on their side, gasping for air, his dick still buried in Portia's cunt.

"Fuck, Derek! That was so fucking good." she said. "You fucked the stress out of me."

"I'll need to buy some Plan B for you," Derek barely whispered, his energy sapped by the relentless fucking.

"It's my pussy, I'll pay—" Portia argued, but before they could continue debating over who would pay for the contraceptives, a boy turned the corner to look at the two of them, stark naked, one deep inside the other.

"Hey, it's Tony. I had a few questions about password safety…"


End file.
